In You I trust
by InDe
Summary: Contains spoilers of the finale. This starts where the finale ends... A serial killer is back taunting Hotch...who will he turn to for help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: no copyright infringement intended. I do not own CM 

**AN**: This is how I want next season to start. Spoilers if you haven't watched the finale.

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

"You should have taken the deal"

Hotch saw Foyet slump to the ground before his brain could register the gunshot. Quickly out of his trance, he reached down to check for a pulse. Nothing. Blood trickling from under Foyet's mask quickly pooled beneath him. Hotch removed the mask to see his face, only to be greeted with blank eyes starring off into nothing. No eye movement, Foyet was dead.

Next, Hotch returned his gaze to the doorway where the shot came from, only to see JJ with her gun still drawn. Almost like she was made of stone, she hadn't moved an inch. Hotch quickly made his way to her. His one hand removed the gun from her hand, the other wrapping around her, pulling her unbelievably close to his body. Putting the safety on the gun setting it on the table beside him, he now had both arms free to wrap around JJ, fully encompassing her in a death grip. Hotch could tell she was shaking but he was not sure how much was actually him.

"Shhh....its ok JJ, its over...he's gone"

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

JJ was just glad Foyet could no longer harm Hotch. The thought of something bad happening to her boss...her friend is more than she can bear. Hotch came to her, only her, about a week ago. She knew it was serious when he showed up unannounced at her apartment. He explained how Foyet has been calling just to hang up seconds later. Finally that night, Hotch came home to find a letter in front of his Scotch bottle from Foyet. That psycho has been in his house. Times like these, he was glad he lived alone and no one else had to be put in danger from his lifestyle. The letter outlined how famous Foyet would be after he killed the Agent in Charge of the unit whose profile got him, only to have him escape from prison. Everyone underestimated him, but not after SSA in change Aaron Hotchner was dead, by the hands of George Foyet. His name would live on forever. FBI will be studying him forever. Young cadets new to the academy would be taught of the dangers of men like him. Movies would be made. And he would finally prove to the BAU that he would be more famous than they thought.

Hotch knew the less people that knew about Foyet taunting Hotch the better. Hotch wanted Foyet to believe he had the upper hand. JJ couldn't believe she was the one Hotch turned to, to trust her with his life. That night they made a plan, and just had to wait for Foyet to follow through with his threat.

Hotch could tell he was being watched over the next few days but not giving Foyet any indication that he was aware of it. Hotch wanted Foyet to know when the best time to get Hotch alone. So after the horrific case in Sarnia, Ontario, he knew that tonight was the night. The press was all over the case and made a report of the FBI leaving. It was perfect. Foyet knew Hotch would be on his way home, so he broke in like before but this time just lied in wait. Giving a silent nod to JJ, Hotch got in his car to go home. Purposely disarming himself, he poured himself a well-deserved dram of scotch. He could feel Foyet before he could see him but he was not unnerved. The scotch helped but knowing JJ would be on the other side of the door was better. As soon as JJ heard Foyet's voice, she bolted into action. Busting through the door, she took aim and fired one shot between Foyet's eyes.

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

She could barely make out Hotch's voice whispering that is was over but she could feel him holding her. She has never felt so at home in someone's arms and welcomed his strength. She pulled back, resting a hand on the side of his face. The feeling was so new to her, never getting the chance to be this close to her boss. But with all the emotions flooding through her, she has to feel him, to make sure he is really ok. As if she has never seen him before, she traces every inch of his face, as if she is converting it to memory. His eyes automatically close with her touch. Every touch of her fingertips is like lightning bolts under his skin and he can't fight the moan that escapes his lips.

Like awakening from a trace, the moan made JJ jump back but her body was already mourning the loss of contact with Hotch.

"Sorry about your door" she exclaimed like Hotch would reprimand her for breaking down his door to save his life.

Reluctantly, Hotch reached for his phone calling the police to report the incident. Next he called his boss Strauss and finally the rest of his BAU team to let them know what happened. Somehow he got them to agree not to come over after promising to explain everything at the office the next day.

Hours later, after the last officer left, Hotch and JJ were finally alone. He poured two glasses of scotch, placing them both on the coffee table in front of his couch where JJ was sitting. Sitting beside her, Hotch placed his arm on the back of the couch behind JJ, his leg almost touch hers as he turns to watch her. Reaching for the scotch, downing it in one sip, she let the liquid burn in her throat, before returning the empty glass to the table and turning to face Hotch.

As if Hotch could read her mind, he moved his arm to rest on JJ's shoulder. Finally too much, JJ broke down. She put her head on his shoulder, grabbed a fist full of his shirt and let the tears fall. Thinking she was upset about taking another life, he was surprised when he heard her say;

"I can't lose you...I couldn't handle it"

Those words awoken something inside him he didn't even knew existed. Lifting her chin with his finger, JJ rose to be greeted with a faint kiss. Not knowing if it was real or if she was imagining it, it wasn't until she felt him gently open wider, requesting access, did she finally respond and kissed back. The kiss was so tender and felt so right. She wondered since they haven't done this before, how it could feel like the most natural thing in the world. Like her sole purpose in this life was to be kissed by Aaron Hotchner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! This is just a short chapter. Let me know if anyone wants this to continue or thinks it should be left at this. ~InDe

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

Previously:

Those words awoken something inside him he didn't even knew existed. Lifting her chin with his finger, JJ rose to be greeted with a faint kiss. Not knowing if it was real or if she was imagining it, it wasn't until she felt him gently open wider, requesting access, did she finally respond and kissed back. The kiss was so tender and felt so right. She wondered since they haven't done this before, how it could feel like the most natural thing in the world. Like her sole purpose in this life was to be kissed by Aaron Hotchner.

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

Hotch was first to pull back, only to be greeted by JJ's still closed eyes. He gently rubbed a hand up and down her arm, trying to coax her to open her eyes.

"JJ, open your eyes…look at me" He whispered.

"I think if I do, you will disappear…this can't be real" She said with a sigh; knowing that she has thought about kissing her boss more than she would care to admit.

"Well, I am here, and I will always be here…

JJ gently opened one eye to test her theory…yet Hotch was still there and with a look in his eyes that JJ has never seen before. And he was smiling. Not a smirk that she has gotten out of him at the office. This was a full blown smile. God, he was handsome.

Hotch took her one eye open as a good sign, so he continued;

"We don't need to solve this mystery tonight, but I want you to know that I have wanted to do that for a long time now."

By this time, JJ had her eyes wide open, taking every word in. She knew he was right, feelings were there but no decisions needed to be made at this moment. She wanted tonight to be just about her and Hotch, like they were the only two people in the entire world. Feeling bold, she decided to take a chance by grabbing his hand; she stood up, taking him with her.

Look of confusion crossed his face, not knowing what JJ was doing. Forever in charge, Hotch was enjoying this take charge side of JJ and allowed her to lead him without question.

JJ led Hotch to his bedroom and started stripping away layers of her clothes. Hotch was about to protest when JJ came up to him and put a finger to his lips…

"Shhh…I just need to be near you tonight, we have to be a work soon and you shouldn't be alone…I don't want to be alone right now."

That was all Hotch needed to hear and began shedding his clothes as well. Once JJ and Hotch were down to their underwear, he grabbed her hand and guided her over to his bed. After pulling the covers down he ushered her in. He followed, pulling the covers over them and snuggling in close to JJ. She turned to lay her head on his chest, to listen to his heart beating. One sure way to know he was alive and safe. The last thing she can remember is Hotch gently kissing her forehead before sleep overcame her.

After seeing JJ's eyes flutter close, Hotch let out a sigh of relief. After all he has been through tonight, being here with JJ in his arms, he has never felt so alive. It is horrible to think about how close he came to death tonight and how he wouldn't have changed a thing, because it brought this opportunity with JJ to the forefront. Tomorrow may be awkward but Hotch wasn't ready for any of those thoughts. So, he pulled JJ closer to him and finally allowed himself to close his eyes.


End file.
